


Chips

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s16e12 The Last Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn





	Chips

Nick walked beside Bishop to their cars after the day was over, his mind kept wandering back to the bar. 

He could still feel Bishop's body leaning into his if he thought about it hard enough. Sure he had complained a little, but that was mostly him being worried about her feeling his quickened heartbeat. 

“Nick?”

“What's up?”

Bishop stopped walking, making him turn to her.

She looked as if she was trying to decide something. 

“Bishop? You oka-”

She leaned forward to press a kiss against his cheek that lingered.

“W-What was that for?” Nick cleared his throat.

Her lips twitched. “A thank you, for the chips.”

“Uh as much as I appreciate it..they  _ were _ just chips, B.”

“I know, one's you didn't even pay for may I add.” Nick opened his mouth but she held her hand up. “You don't carry cash. But what I'm trying to say is..it was more than just chips, you  _ know _ how much I love them and that it's a hard to get that flavor-”

Nick chuckled cutting her off. “You're welcome, Bishop.”

She huffed at not getting to finish talking. 

They continued towards their cars, hands brushing as they walked. They reached her car first.

“Goodnight, Bishop.” 

She smiled. “Night, Nick.”

Bishop opened her door to get in but he stopped her.

“You don't actually sit like that with your dates, do you?”

She froze, her eyes a little wider. 

Nick smirked.

It only took another second for her to snap out of it. 

“Maybe I do..maybe I don't.” She sent him a grin before getting into her truck, shutting the door before he could say anything more.

Nick backed away to give her more room. He saw the smile on her face as she drove away.

He shook his head with a laugh and walked over to his jeep. He had caught her red handed.

Later that night Nick's phone vibrated with a text, a picture attached.

A photo of Bishop holding one of the bags of chips upside down with a sad face. 

_ I ate the last bag I was saving!  _ She texted with it.

Nick shut off his light and settled in his bed as he texted back.

_ Chip hunting tomorrow?  _

_ YES!! _

_ No buying out the whole store this time _

_ It wasn't the whole store, don't be dramatic _

_ Whatever helps you sleep at night _

_ You know what would help me sleep? More chips _

An hour later they had both fallen asleep, phones still in hand.


End file.
